Miraculous Amazing Team Up
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker goes to Marientte's school in Paris for a foreign exchange student program. See how close they get in both their civillian and superhero loves. Peter/Marinette pairing because the pairing needs to be more important. Story image is by Deviantart user Alvaxerox and is used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

**The icon picture is Spider-Man and Ladybug without background. by alvaxerox on Deviantart used with permission.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in walking to her school whistling to herself before seeing the crowd of students outside the school, "Okay is there some sort of celebrity visiting or something?" questioned Marinette outside looking to Tikki who was outside her bag but she had just shrugged.

She was then caught up by her best friend Alya, Marinette thought that she would be the best person to get the answers from. "You won't believe it Marinette, our school is getting a foreign exchange student all the way from America! Apparently he is only a year older than us yet he is some sort of teen prodigy science and gadget whiz who had gotten a scholarship from Tony Stark himself!" Alya told her excitedly and Marinette could not help but think that it did sound cool. "I have to get an interview from him, maybe I could get some insight about Tony Stark himself and just think of how much hits that can get on the net!" Alya exclaimed looking like all the holidays had come early.

Marinette decided to start heading inside only to trip and start to fall but was caught by an arm, she looked and saw it was a brown haired boy she didn't think she recognised. He was wearing a white shirt and a short sleeved dark blue shirt over it as well as jeans. "Thanks for that, sorry but I don't think we met?" Marinette asked looking at the boy thinking he was nowhere near as cute as Adrien but he didn't look too bad.

"I doubt it as I had only arrived in France a few days ago with my aunt, I'm Peter Parker from Queens, New York in America. Before you ask I am sorry but there are no queens in Queens." Peter told her but then looked like he was kicking himself on the inside for saying stupid like that.

"Well welcome to France Peter and glad you can understand our language fine, I'm Marinette." Marinette introduced to him and Peter smiled sheepishly at what she was saying and then went inside with them waving to eachother.

Marinette looked at her incredulously and told her "so I missed the chance to meet the American brain box and yet you see him first? No fair!" Marinette laughed as they went inside.

*SM&L*

Later at lunch Marinette was digging in her food when she noticed that Peter sat down next to her making her jump up a bit, "Oh hey Marinette, right? I don't have to pull any strings or anything?" Peter asked her and Marinette stared at him dumbfounded. He then motioned for his hands making it look like he was being a puppeteer and then suddenly got it.

"Oh, I get it Marinette sounds like Marinette..." Marinette told him and had to give out a bit of a chuckle at his bad joke. After seeing his embarrassed face she told him "don't worry, I am sure it sounded funnier in your head." She assured him and he just groaned.

"It really didn't, I keep kicking myself after I make a stupid joke like that..." Peter muttered and Marinette gave him a smile.

"So you are some sort of prodigy chosen by Iron Man himself?" Marinette asked thinking it would be cool if she had ever met all the superheroes that America had including the world famous Avengers who were formed almost two decades ago. "Because no offenses but you kind of look more like my friend Adrien who is a fashion model and not a nerd..." Marinette told him only to freeze and was not trying hard not to panic out loud once it dawned on her exactly what she had just said.

"Trust me science is my passion, back in elementary school while gushing about how cool Tony Stark's armor was, I was also reading papers that he had published." Peter told her and Marinette decided to be nice and got out her sketch pad to show him.

"My passion is designing; I hope to be a fashion designer one day!" Marinette told him and Peter looked impressed.

"Well I am not too good at designing myself... I had put together an outfit for something, kind of hard to explain but I was barely able to stitch together what I needed... I can't show you it but I doubt you would have liked it..." Peter told her and Marinette shook her head as well as putting a hand on his shoulder.

Marinette glared when she noticed Chloe along with Sabrina in a group pointing and making fun of the American nerd who decided to destroy any reputation he could make here by hanging out with the loser Marinette. Marinette looked angry but Peter just sighed and told her "I am kind of used to girls like her, there are no short supply of them back at Midtown High. To them as well as the rest of the popular bunch I was the school's only professional wallflower, been kind of hard for me to make friends..." Peter muttered and Marinette looked sympathetic remembering all the picking on her that Chloe had done to her for years.

"Well you have one in me here Peter, if you want..." Marinette told him softly and Peter gave him a grateful smile. Deciding to ease the awkward tension between them she told him "so I hear that New York has Iron Man and some heroes of their own there, well you might feel at home here as we have two of our own here Ladybug and Chat Noir. Who knows you might get to see them for yourself." Marinette told him giving him a wink.

"Yeah we have no shortage of heroes in New York, the Devil in Hell's Kitchen and a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man in New York who is so _Loved_ by the Daily Bugle. I would love to meet them, I mean I am getting an internship with the man behind the Iron Man armor but what are the chances of some nerd like me actually meeting superheroes in their suits, I mean it would be awesome to meet Captain America and the Hulk... who are awesome but I have never..." Peter muttered losing track of how fast he was speaking making Marinette laugh out loud to his embarrassment.

Peter finished his lunch and told Marinette he would see her later and waved to her as he went away to be hounded by Nino and some of the science geeks at the school wanting to ask him about wanting to spend time with him.

"So what, are you going to give up on Adrien and see your chances with Peter there?" Marinette heard Alya's voice told her and saw Alya at the other side of the table with a smirk. Marinette stuttered at this and Alya laughed telling her "come on girl, I could see there is something between you two and don't let the idea of a long distance relationship affect your decision."

Marinette muttered that they just met that day but she had to admit Peter was still cute and he seemed to be like her, only replace her fashion love with a love for science. Well she still wanted to get to know him more since he might be here for a while and who knows:

They might have more in common...

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews please and let me know if you are interested in betaing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Peter Parker gave a sigh of relief after he was done with the lessons for today, it strangely felt better at a French high than at Midtown High. Most of the students were much friendlier than most that he knew at Midtown High. There was this one girl who seemed like the French Sally Avril who was the mayor's daughter but it seemed that pretty much everyone apart from her assistant Sabrina didn't like her so there was that.

He met a nice girl called Marinette who seemed to be shy and clumsy like him (well the clumsy bit for him was not an issue post-OZ infected Spider bite) so if he decided to look for friends here, she would be the best place to start.

It was because of his grades that he was chosen for this program and he didn't do too badly in his French classes so he could read the language well enough (his Aunt May also was good in her old French classes), plus Tony Stark gave them both tiny translator muffs and tiny microphones so that the speech could translate through their mouths and the French audio would translate into English for their ears. Normal scientists would think that technology would take years to design and develop for a mere prototype but this was Tony Stark who had made his first circuit board when he was only four years old so he probably came up with the blueprint by scribbling on a napkin when he was bored.

Peter was lucky that his aunt had bought the story that he was only being interned and mentored as a student to Tony Stark; he had tracked him down and figured he was the Spider-Man seen on YouTube videos stopping muggings and rescuing people for the last six months. He gave an improved costume and set of web-shooters (after showing him the blueprints for the ones he made himself plus the recipe for his web) for him to use and he had been enjoying it for the two and the half months since then.

He brought the suit with him but hoped he would not need it. Right now he was reading a book while walking out and his 'Spider-Sense' went off as he saw he was about to walk into Marinette. "Sorry about that Marinette, I got a bit careless there..." Peter apologised with a goofy smile to which she returned.

"So what is that book you're reading, I can't really read the English on the cover..." Marinette asked and Peter remembered it was because that it was a book he brought from home.

"It's the autobiography of Bruce Banner, but it was kind of released before he became the big scary Hulk so no details about that or the secret of how goes through many pairs of pants..." Peter told her and laughed to which Marinette returned.

Alya was smirking from the sidelines as Nino and Max came up to her, "So you think Marinette is going to get with the American prodigy?" Nino asked Alya and she only kept her smirk going.

"Oh Peter, it looks like you have made a friend and she looks like a nice girl." said a familiar voice and Peter groaned when he realised who it was, his Aunt May came up and gave him a hug which made him feel embarrassed but Marinette chuckled at this.

"So is this your big sister?" the boy called Adrien asked walking up (from what Peter could tell he was actually a fashion model and his father was a rich fashion designer) and Peter was irritated by the looks from the nearby boys towards his Aunt May.

Aunt May gave out a laugh and told them "oh no, I am Mrs May Parker, his aunt." Aunt May told them to dumbstruck looks. "Hey we aunts come in all shapes and sizes." Aunt May told them and faced Marinette asking her name.

"Marinette and nice to meet you Mrs Parker, your nephew is a nice boy..." Marinette told her sheepishly and Aunt May smiled at her scribbling down a note and passing it her. She said it was the address of the hotel and room number they were staying in plus a number if she and her family wanted to come over.

Peter looked embarrassed and Marinette chuckled telling her she would see him later. They waved to eachother as they went their separate ways. "Girl, are you sure there is nothing between you and Peter, you barely if at all noticed that Adrien was there." Alya told her smirking and Marinette just groaned.

 **Sorry for the short length but I want to take a break for this story to work on other projects and get down how I want to superhero stuff to go down. Plus if there are any other stories pairing Peter and Marinette (the only other one is one I wrote) please tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
